


𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛'𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 ♡

by Ytydyty



Category: Waanjai
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Holidays, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Puppy Love, Sexuality Crisis, Shyness, Smut, Teenagers, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytydyty/pseuds/Ytydyty
Summary: where Gulf's spending his summer holidays at Mild's place in Phuket, and he unexectedly falls in love with a boy
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found blood and I saw stars  
> All in the backseat of your car  
> And I told you it was love  
> But you don't wanna the truth  
> I’m a young man in my prime  
> And my heart still filled with fear  
> And it goes on clear  
>  -Indie rokkers; MGMT

𝘎𝘶𝘭𝘧'𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘷.

The second, and fortunately the last semester of my high school was a tangling mess. I broke up with my girlfriend, Mild moved to an island and I almost failed a couple of subjects. Guess that happens when you're an eighteen-year old teenager without any idea on how to spend the rest of his life. I don't even know which faculty I wanna choose while attending to an university. I'm not sure if I even wanna do that.

That's why my best friend suggested that I should visit him at his new place after I wirte my final exams, I felt very relieved. A stay at an quiet island, surrounded by nature and maybe some girls, was the exact thing I needed to start thinking crearly again. Also, I wanted to see how Mild found himself in a new enviorment. I knew that he really wanted to stay in our city, however, his dad found a better-paid job at Phuket so Mild didn't really got to choose. 

My mum wasn't against my trip, she even helped me pack all my stuff and purchase travel tickets. She probably wanted to rest, and not to worry about my problems for some time. She's had a hard time recently, due to my stress and not keeping up with my life. I got a little bit lost, I've lost control. But now I'm about to clear my head and start thinking again. Without any guilt, relationship issues and worrying about school. Mild's parents were very keen to see me, so I would make myself at home.

I've just finished taking a ahower. Travelling and being dirty didn't seem to be enjoyable. Also, I got some time to relieve myself. I didn't enjoy masturbating as much as my other male friends, but it helped me to relax and produce some dopamine. Actually, I didn't enjoy sex too, but that fact confused myself so much I didn't like to think about it.

Now I just had to wear something light, not to sweat too much. I loved hot weather, but the fact I always ended up being all wet really disturbed me. I checked if I had all of my stuff with me, and not many seconds later I was on a boat, waving back to my mum standing on the shore. I really liked the feeling of wind punching me in the face, my body jumping delicately when we startled a big wave. I could've travel by the airplane, but in my opinion that woul've been a big waste of money. I felt very comfortable with a conveyence like that. 

I checked my telephone. Not any of new messages. Guess i should text Mild. And to finally block my ex's-girlfriend number. Hovewer, I'll probably just end up reading our old conversations. Why do I get so emotionally invested with her? I didn't even loved her anmore. She was like a stranger for me. Maybe it was because of the fact that she made me realise i don't really find women attractive?

It's not a moment to think about this, Gulf


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skinny brown arms coming round in your shirt   
> Heart is in the right place brain is in the dirt  
>  You live life like everyone's an enemy  
>  -Indie rokkers; MGMT

𝘎𝘶𝘭𝘧'𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘷.

Even if me and Mild weren't that much close before he left, when we saw each other after such a long break, we hugged each other very strongly. I was grateful to him about giving me the chance to take a rest, and he was grateful that I decided to arrive and spend some time with him. From what I've concluded, he must've been very lonely. 

His new house was relly lovely. It stood next by the sea shore and some beach-restaurants. The landscape was adorable. Also, the sun was gently stroking my skin with it's heat, and the tourists drinking beer added the extra atmosphere. I got quite jealous. Living here must've be very peaceful. Actually, waking up every day with a view of the beach from my bedrom was my little dream. Then, I would go to a local bar for a breakfast, maybe flirt with some random people. Go with some of them to swim, not caring about anything. Then, maybe work a little and go to a party. I would drink and laugh a lot. Maybe end up on a private beach, kissing with some chick. Talk to her about my wonderful life. Then go to sleep again. And wake up happy for the rest of my life.

That vision would've brang tears to my eyes, because it seemed so beautiful and unreachable for me. Fortunately, Mild brang me inside his home, helping me with carrying the luggage. His mom greeted me enthusiastically, I've also smelled some freshly-made dinner. 

-I'm so happy you've agreed to stay at our place- she smiled. Her eye wrinkles were more visible than when I saw her last time- make yourself at home. Mild's gonna show you the room you're gonna stay in, also don't be shy to ask for something.

I wish my mom were so kind, too.

Surprisingly, my room was situated at the ground floor. That means Mild's gonna be sleeping pretty away from me. Also, the vision of sneaking out through the window in a middle of the night was very tempting. Of course I didn't plan to stay in my room for these weeks. I planned to party for my life every day, to forget about the reality waiting for me. 

After eating a quite delicious dinner, Mild decided that he'd show me the neighbourhood. We changed into something pretty and were on our way to a centre. Phuket was adorable, I loved the little houses and the smell of the sea. Also it seemed to be quiet and enjoyable to live in.

-This is the hotel my dad's working in- Mild pointed at one of more expensive hotels located in our area- he told me that if we want to, we can help him and make some pocket money.

-That's lovely, I'd really like to- I responded, looking at the marble tiles covering the walls. Then I noticed a young man, sweeping up the dirt set in front of the entrance. His veiny, muscural arms, holding the broom, his sharp face, covered in sweat, his dark eyes, meeting mine. 

After I realized that we're staring at each other, and the other boy got clearly confused, I blushed and followed Mild, who already walked away. That was strange. Why have I looked at him like that? He was just a young cleaner. 

Even after drinking a few takeaway drinks, while staring at the sea's waves, I couldn't stop thinking about the employee I saw. Even while talking to Mild, my mind was somewhere else. The sand we were sitting on began to annoy me, to give my skin some burns. Was it a physical cause, or was I confused as hell? It is impossible I found a boy attractive. It couldn't happen. I liked girls.

-Are you even listening to me?- Mild whined, shaking my arm delicately. What was he talking about?

-Sorry, I just thought if we should attend a party today- I answered, deciding to shut my thought up, switching my brain to an animal partying mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter :) another one's gonna be uploaded tomorrow ^__^ stay safe and please let me know how have you found this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a young man in my prime  
> With my heart still filled with fear  
> And it goes on clear  
> -Indie rokkers; MGMT

𝘎𝘶𝘭𝘧'𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘷.

Actually, during the day, Phuket seemed to be very quiet and peaceful, so I haven't expected the parties to be be wild and loud.

And that was a huge mistake.

When I and Mild got into the club, the hard-techno music rumbling from the speakers almost threw me off my feet and gave me a heart attack. My ears've never heard such a loud noise, my body haven't felt such a strong bass going through my bones. That was crazy. But the atmosphere's gonna for sure make me forget about the mess inside my brain, right?

Both me and my friend agreed that we're not gonna enjoy such clubbing while being sober. That's why we ended up sitting next to the bar, sipping our drinks slowly. I knew I needed to be careful, I haven't had much occasions to drink, so I didn't really knew how strong my body was when it comes to drinking. Also, we planned to talk to some chicks sitting next to us, giggling and drinking some kind of a wine. I felt disgusted for a moment, I found wine very gross. 

-Hey, do you wanna join us in our vodka-shots round?- one of the girls screamed toward us. The music was so loud we barely heard her. I got a little confused, wouldn't drinking vodka be too much?

-Sure, just let us move our chairs- Mild screamed back, being clearly happy that he finally found an oppourtunity to talk to a female race- come on, Gulf- he added, grabbing his chair to get closer. I was still worried, but you only live once, right? I didn't know if I'd had a chance to experience something like that ever again. So, the time to experiment has just began.

The conversation with chicks wasn't as bad as usual. They weren't behaving like a typical young woman (how do I even know how they behave? I haven't been with anyone older than me). We talked about where we're from, and it turned out that they were sisters, living in a city next to mine. And when the vodka-shots got delievered, the things were interesting. 

I've tasted vodka a couple of times before, but it wasn't as strong as it was now. My throat began to burn, and my face got really scrunched. How could people drink this?

-This is fucking gross- I laughed, actually feeling a lot better. My smile haven't left my face for a while, the girls were very funny, the vodka burned my body, slowly evaporating, just like my thoughts. I don't even know when I drank the amount of 5+ shots. I hadn't felt so bad while sitting on a chair, but I've got to pee, so I needed to leave for a moment. 

And that's where it began.

When I stood straight on my legs, I just felt like I'm falling on the floor, but I didn't, so I just've grabbed Mild's arm. He got clearly worried, but was also too drunk to care as much as usual.

-Do you want me to go with you?- he asked, but his expression was telling that he doesn't wanna leave his new trophies.

-No, I'll be good- I smiled weakly, trying to find out where the bathroom was. It figured out that walking straight wasn't so easy. My legs vere heavy and I've lost control on them, I've felt the whole world spinning. fortunately, I've noticed a big, neon WC sign. It was very hard to miss out. 

Even if Phuket was rather clean, when I got close to the men's bathroom, the stench was... Overwhelming and just disgusting. I've immideatly felt like throwing up, I've preceived my stomach's content slowly going up, giving me a purge-gag. At the end, I needed to use this gross bathroom. When I entered it, the stink of piss, alcohol and mould took the control and made me clench in front of a toilet, shallowly puking everything I've ate and drank that day. My belly was in pain, my muscles twisting, my eyes getting teary. It happened so quick I didn't even had any time to close the door. 

I coughed a couple of times, to get rid of vomit out of my mouth, but it just made me purge again. I've never felt so drunk and sick like then. I didn't even care about my shirt covered in vomit and a strange substance located on a tolet's desk. When the puking finally stopped, I sat on the floor, leaning towards a wall. Where did I started to cry? I just felt helpless and disgusted, That wasn't how I imagined my first clubbing night on an island. 

Then I heard a gentle knocking on my cabin's door.

-Do you need any help?- the stranger asked with a deep, friendly voice- I want to pee, and the other cabin is out of order- How was he so nice and happy while I've just almost died?

I didn't even have any strenght to reply. I continued to cry, feeling the stomach's acid in my mouth.

The door opened, and the simillar silhouette made out a worried noise. He clearly got very surprised, well, not every day you see a teenager basically lying on the bathroom's floor. My eyes were too blurry to see anything, to recognize him. The man squated next to me, wiping my face delicately. He smelled very nice, what was a nice variety in sich a stinky place.

-Your shirt's dirty- he said, trying to get rid of the stain- do you have any friends with you? Do you live somewhere nearby?- he asked. I should've got suspicious, he could've rape or rob me. But, instead I just chuckled and hoped that Mild's gonna start to search for me. The man next to me didn't seem to be sober, too, so helping me could have been a problem. 

I've heard my phone ringing, hovewer, my hands got naughty and too lazy to reach for it. Fortunately, the stranger aswered the call.

-Uh, it's not Goelf on the phone, he's next to me- the silhouette started to explain, clearly having problem with spelling my name he heard through the phone- no, we're in a bathroom, he'd drank too much... Yeah, he puked. We're in men's WC.

I don't remember anything that happened next. Coming back home was like a fever dream, Mild complaining, me smiling stupidly, looking at the blurred neon signs located on the street. My mind was finally empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell of your hair  
> The sparkle in your eyes  
> The shine on your Chevy  
> The moon was so big when I drove it to the levy  
> -Indie rokkers; MGMT

𝘎𝘶𝘭𝘧'𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘷.

When I woke up, the sun was already shining through my room's curatins. The temperature got very hot, especially that I was under a few blankets. What the heck?

I needed to get some fresh air to breathe. But, when I stood up and opened up a window, trying to ignore a sharp pain inside my head, I've felt even worse. God, am I going to puke? Again?

Clearly, yes. I've reeled to a bathroom, ending up on my knees, purging painfully, even if my stomach was empty. That yesterday's vodka wasn't worth it. My entire body was in ache, my head spinning, my throat burning, my eyes in tears. At least I was in hygiene-friendly toilet this time. 

-Are you alive, you fucking asshole?- Mild frowned, squating next to me, stroking my hair, as it would help- you were basically dead yesterday- he laughed, actually behaving like he didn't drink anything last night. Or maybe me and my body had very low tolerance for alcohol- try to take a shower, my mum made us some hangover porridge- he stood up, throwing a towel and some clean underwear towards me. I wondered which hour it was. Mild was already all dressed and fresh.

Actually, the feeling of cold water on my skin really helped me to soften my sickness. I've washed out all of sweat, tears and vomit off my body and it felt like I was born again. Unfortunately, that caused me to slowly recall the yesterday's events. Flirting with girls, purging and ending up in a WC with a man I didn't even know. It was a miracle that he was willing to help me, not to rob me or anything. Sincerely, if I were him and I saw myself, I'd basically run out of there. Getting care of someone covered in weird substances wasn't appealing to me. Anyway, I got very lucky then. 

I didn't like using a hair dryer, so I've just wore a pair of pants and some airy, over-sized t-shirt. I was sure that Mild's parents were working, so I wasn't concerned about my not-very-stylish outfit. 

-Freaking hell, if you try to pull me out of home today I'll kick your ass- I frowned, sitting next to Mild on a living room's sofa. The air was hot and heavy; at least the conditioning worked pretty well and I've got a chance to feel a little bit of cold on my skin. I've put my head on a headrest, feeling so lazy and tired as never before. -Actually...- Mild started, with tone suggesting that he did planned on leaving this place- I think that a short walk will make you better. Come on man, I'll buy you some sugary ice-drink- he smiled, punching my arm delicately. Of course he wanted to go somewhere. He couldn't sit on his ass for five minutes without doing anything. -Prick- I smiled, having no heart to reject his proposition- just let me eat some breakfast and wear something normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating recently, but I've got a huge, depressive episode now and i's hard to even get out of bed. Hope y'all are okay <3

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making the chapters short, cute and informative. Please leave a heart and a comment <3


End file.
